fallenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallen (novel)
Fallen is the first young adult paranormal romance novel from the Fallen series written by Lauren Kate. The novel revolves around a young girl named Luce who is sent to Sword & Cross Reform School in Savannah, Georgia, after she is accused of murdering a boy by starting a fire. At the reform school, she meets Daniel, a handsome boy whom she feels inexplicably drawn to, and believes she has met before. The book revolves mostly around the love triangle between Luce, Daniel, and Cam, who is another boy enrolled at Sword & Cross. It's followed by Torment. Lotus Entertainment and Mayhem Pictures planned a film adaptation scheduled for a release sometime in 2016, then, on November 10th the movie premiered in the Philippines, Singapore and Malaysia. Plot Seventeen-year-old Lucinda Price has seen the shadows for as long as she can remember. No one else seems to be able to see them. Scared and concerned for their only daughter, her parents got her a therapist, who put Luce on medication. This didn't help, however, and she continued to see the shadows. Eventually, Luce learned to stay away from the places where she knew the shadows were most likely to appear. One night, at a party, Luce snuck out with Trevor, a boy she liked from her school. But, upon kissing him, the shadows came. Suddenly, like magic, fire appeared and engulfed Trevor, burning him to death. Accused of his death, but pleading her innocence, Luce is sentenced to complete her senior year of high school at the Sword & Cross Reform School, where she would live with other "troubled" kids. Upon arriving, she meets a blonde girl with a southern accent named Gabbe, a boy named Todd , and a tall, dark, and handsome green-eyed guy named Cam. The four of them are led around the school for the tour of the campus by a stocky individual named Randy, whose gender is believed to be female. The grounds are uncared for, and resemble a prison. Randy goes over the rules, emphasising the "meds," "beds," and "reds," as the security cameras that keep surveillance on all eighty students are known. Between the surveillance, the restricted communication (only one phone call home is allowed per week), and the dress code, which demands students wear all black all the time, Luce doubts that she will ever make it out of her senior year alive. At the end of the tour, Luce meets Arriane, a hyper, semi-crazy girl who takes an interest in her and "adopts" her, showing her around the school and giving her helpful advice, such as staying away from the "hard-cases" who could be identified by the metal bracelets they wore. Arriane had also told her that the hairstyle she wore made her look extremely pretty and that she wanted one just like that. Being taken by surprise she agrees to fix her her hair, which she thought looked ugly on herself. The only reason why Luce's hair looks like that is because her parents shaved it off and it grew back in the summer but not her usual ringlets of hair. These bracelets serve to both track the students who wear it, and also deliver incapacitating electric shocks when a student behaves disruptively. Luce later finds out that underneath her long sleeves, Arriane wears one. Soon she meets Daniel Grigori. From the time they first meet, Luce immediately feels a strong familiar connection with him and is inexplicably attracted to him, though she's never even spoken to him before. She realizes that she has met someone exactly like him but does not recall where Luce also meets Molly, a bully who dumps her lunch all over Luce's head in front of the entire cafeteria (until Arriane punched her in the face in Luce's defense, activating the metal bracelet Arriane wore and shocking her violently to the ground), and Pennyweather (Penn for short), who attended the school as the President of Sword & Cross' adopted daughter. She's the only student with access to the school''s data and record files. Her attachment to the school lay in her father's memory, as he was the school's groundskeeper before his death and was buried at the cemetery within the school grounds. Luce becomes fast friends with Penn when she follows Luce to the bathroom and brings her shampoo to wash out the meatloaf that Molly dumped in her hair, saying that seeing meat all over a vegetarian made her sad. As Luce's first few days at Sword & Cross go by, Daniel is rude and cold to her, throwing her scowls and piercing looks. But she continues to be drawn to him despite his attitude, feeling certain that she has seen him before. At the same time, Luce is attracted by Cam, the green-eyed boy she met on her first day. Charming and flirtatious, Cam is very kind to her and she is surprised when an innocent friendship seems to take a turn and she starts to fall for Cam as well. Now she is drawn between the two boys; Daniel, whom she can't even begin to explain her strange attraction for, and Cam, whom she dubs the "good guy she should be with." It also becomes clear to Luce how Gabbe appears to distract her each time she is with Cam, thoroughly annoying Luce as she is convinced that Gabbe and Daniel are already in a secret relationship. Things start to take a turn when Daniel, even while evidently trying his best to avoid and ignore her, starts treating her in a familiar, kind way that Luce is sure she knows all too well. Even though it is obvious that he is trying to push her away, Luce can't help but try harder to get closer to him. She feels she needs to know more about Daniel. In an effort to learn more about Daniel, Penn sneaks Luce into the school's record files storage area. They are disappointed by Daniels file, containing only a single sheet of paper with just the barest information,the fact that Daniel got arrested for jaywalking which took her by surprise as she could not imagine the attractive Daniel getting arrested for stupidity As Penn and Luce dig deeper into Daniel Grigori's history, they discover a book of fallen angels, written by Daniel Grigori, who they assume must be an ancestor of Daniels. When they go to retrieve the book from the school library where Penn told Luce she had discovered it, they find it is no longer there. Inexplicably, the shadows come again and the library is suddenly engulfed in fire. Luce loses Penn in the smoke, but finds Todd. Together, they make their escape, guided by a mysterious violet light. But just as they are about to escape the building, the shadows swoop down on them, sending Luce flying and knocking her unconscious. When Luce later wakes, she finds herself cradled in Daniel's arms and they kiss. She later realizes that they are hundreds of feet above the ground and that Daniel has wings which he uses to fly, before she falls into unconsciousness again. Luce wakes up in the hospital to find out that Todd died of the fire in the library. There she is taken care of by Gabbe and Arriane and she discovers Daniel is outside her room and that he brought her Wild Peonies, her favorite flowers. This makes Luce feel suspicious of their possible past connection once more as she is sure that no one at Sword and Cross knows her favorite flower and that it is rarely seen. Again she is questioned by the police, linking yet another mysterious death by fire to Luce who are accompanied by the lawsuit for Sword and Crosses and Miss. Sophia. As the pieces of the puzzle start to come together, more questions are raised. Now as Luce begins to realize that she truly loves Daniel, her vague dreams about him become startlingly clear. At the same time, Cam makes more advances on her, suddenly making Luce feel uncomfortable in his presence and an intuition awakens within her telling her to stay away from the sly and cunning Cam. Cam repetitively gives Luce gifts like a serpent necklace as it symbolizes her fear of snakes. Eventually this leads to Cam and Daniel having a fight over her when she and Penn were researching information about Daniel.This leaves Penn and Luce dumbstruck as the boys take it outside to deal with. However, Luce still goes out with Cam even though she can see his hand punching Daniel in the face. She wants to tell him that she does not want him anything else than a friend her intuition cannot overpower her emotion, stirred each time she looks into his angelic and hypnotic face. Luce also begins to theorize that Daniel can see the shadows that haunt her. He seems to know everything about her. She is mystified by the occasional appearance of a violet light that engulfs him. While Luce struggles to find some answers, it seems that everyone--Daniel, Gabbe, Arriane, Cam, Molly, and even the old librarian, Miss Sophia --knows more about her life than she does. Luce is desperate to be together with Daniel, even though everyone, Daniel included, seems to be against them becoming involved with one another. Luce is determined to find out why their love is forbidden. Characters Chapters Prologue: In the beginning #Perfect Strangers #Fit to be tied #Drawing Dark #Graveyard shift #The Inner Circle #No Salvation #Shedding Light #A Dive Too Deep #State of Innocence #Where There's Smoke #Rude Awakening #Into Dust #Touched at the Roots #Idle hands #The Lions Den #Hanging in the Balance #An Open Book #The Buried War #Out of Sight #Daybreak Epilogue: Two Great Lights Film adaptation A movie has been in talks since 2009 when the first novel was released. Lotus Entertainment is the producer responsible for the adaptation of Fallen.Lotus Entertainment-Fallen Movie Retrieved December 17, 2013. Scott Hicks is to direct the movie produced by Mark Ciardi and Gordon Grey.Adelaide Now Scott Hicks Retrieved October 10, 2013. The three main roles have been cast and confirmed by Lauren Kate. Addison Timlin will play female protagonist Lucinda Price;Fallen Movie: Officially Cast Lauren Kate Books, Retrieved August 16, 2013. Jeremy Irvine will play male protagonist Daniel Grigori;protagonist of the filming of fallen, Addison Timlin and Jeremy Irvine Hollywood Crush, Retrieved August 16, 2013. and Harrison Gilbertson will play Cameron Briel.Harrison Gilbertson to Star in YA Adaptation ‘Fallen’ The Wrap, Retrieved September 24, 2013.Fallen Movie News: Officially CamLauren Kate Books, Retrieved September 25, 2013. The movie is scheduled to begin filming in February 2014 in Hungary. It is set for release in early 2016.Plano-raised best-selling author Lauren Kate coming home to sign new book Dallas Morning News, Retrieved October 30, 2013. The film has been rated PG-13.https://twitter.com/FilmRatings/status/685590354419040256/photo/1?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw Around the world The name of the book in each language: Gallery References Category:Fallen Series Category:Books Category:Real world